The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name ‘Allegro Jazz.’
‘Allegro Jazz,’ identified as 31037, originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom. The female parent of the new variety is the unpatented variety ‘Endurance.’ The male parent of the new variety is an undistributed, unpatented seedling identified as ‘G5E6.’ The new variety ‘Allegro Jazz’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.